SPN100 CHALLENGE: OUR LITTLE MAN
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: I haven't written nearly enough Weechester fics lately. I'm going to do a short(ish) drabble series. I'll post once weekly, using the SPN100 CHALLENGE word. No idea where it'll go. It all depends on the challenge word. Yay spontaneity! . Little Sammy-centric. I'm guessing you'll need tissues. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE STORY. The challenge word is hump.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy curled up on his bed, covers tucked under his chin, and listened as the storm broke over the house.

He wasn't afraid, not really. He wasn't a baby, after all.

There was a sudden loud crack of thunder. A moment later a flash of bright light filled the room. With a gasp, Sammy pulled the covers over his head.

The room phone rang and he peeked out from under the covers, hesitating.

It rang again.

He lunged out and grabbed it, yanking it under the covers with him.

"Hello?" His little voice brightened. "Dean? When are you coming home?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kiddo. Heard there was a storm over there. You okay?"

"Uh huh." Sammy sniffed and rubbed his pajama sleeve across his nose. "When are you and Dad coming back?"

"I'm dunno." Dean's voice lowered. "Couple days. You got enough food, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're staying inside?"

"Yeah." The six-year-old heard his father's deep voice beyond Dean and his brother said quickly, "Gotta go. I'll call tomorrow."

Sammy started to answer, but the dial tone cut him off.

Mouth trembling, he hung up the phone, then burrowed back under the covers, the storm outside a rumbling counterpoint to his sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam fell asleep, his face wet with tears.

When he woke and peeked outside, the storm clouds had disappeared and there were children in the park across the street. He watched them play for a while, fingers picking idly at the worn curtain.

Maybe later, when the hunt was done, he and Dean could go across. They could play on the slide, the monkey bars. And the swings. Dean loved the swings.

Wistfully, he let the curtain drop and turned away from the window.

He didn't notice the pair of curious eyes watching him from the car parked next door.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunshine was temporary. Before long a second bank of dense clouds blew in, thick with the promise of rain and the threat of another round of thunder and lightning.

Keeping busy made the time go faster, but Sam had already re-made the bed, straightened the room, cleaned the bathroom, _and_ checked the salt lines. _Twice_.

He was flipping glumly through the channels on the television when there came a heavy knock on the door and a gruff voice.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam quickly turned the television off and faced the door, eyes wide with surprise.

"Mr. Winchester?"

The doorknob rattled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam strained to hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"You sure he's in there, Jennie?"

"I _just_ saw him at the window!"

"Shit. I ain't seen that old Impala for almost a week. That kid's been alone this whole time?"

"Poor little guy. Alone in that storm. With the lightning and the wind - he must've been scared to death! I can't _believe_ – you have to call the police, Ed."

"Ah, _Jen_."

"Ed!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go call. You stay here."

Pale as milk, Sam backed away from the door, trying to think what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Face set in a ferocious frown, Jennie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Ed to come back.

She would have words with the policemen when they got here, damned if she wouldn't!

Leaving a _child_ alone like this –

Why, if she had her way, that man would never see his child again. The boy would be better off in foster care than stuck in a motel room all by himself! What could the man have been thinking?

She saw Ed coming back – _finally_ \- and gave a sharp nod of approval at the set of passkeys he carried.


	7. Chapter 7

They were going to come in. There was nothing he could do to stop them.

Grabbing his jacket, Sam ran into the bathroom and opened the window. It looked out onto the rear parking lot which held several dumpsters.

Through the closed bathroom door, he heard another knock; then the sound of keys rattling and the front door opening.

"Anyone here?"

Heart tripping frantically, Sam pulled himself through the open window and dropped to the asphalt, looking around. There was no one in sight. Breaking into a run, he made for the access road which led to the highway.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean brought another armful of branches and threw them on top of the blazing pyre.

"That's enough, son." John took a sip from his flask and stuck it back into his jacket pocket.

The two of them watched, waited, as the fire consumed the last of the ghoul's body. When the flames were low and guttering, John said shortly, "Call your brother. Tell him I want him packed and ready to go in two hours."

Dean nodded.

John was starting to shovel the ashes into the waiting grave when he heard Dean's voice, small and frightened.

"Dad? Sam's not answering."


	9. Chapter 9

From inside a clump of scrawny bushes, Sam watched, relieved, as the police car pulled away from the motel and disappeared down the highway.

The officer hadn't stayed long. But it had been long enough for a short, hard rain to soak Sam through. Long enough for night to fall. And long enough for him to start worrying about missing Dean's daily phone call.

He didn't want to worry Dean. Or piss off his Dad.

Keeping a sharp eye out in case the cop came back, Sam hurried back to the motel, careful to avoid the few dimly lit areas.


	10. Chapter 10

The big, black car roared down the highway, its driver pretty much ignoring the hairpin turns, the slick road and the speed limit.

"Kid's got one job to do, just _one_. Keep out of trouble!" John growled. "Damn it, this is _not_ some fucking game!"

Dean didn't answer, just watched the trees flash by outside his window, hoping his dad wouldn't kill them both before he got back to his brother.

Scowling, John looked over at him. "Dean, you sure you let the phone ring long enough?"

Dean nodded.

"Shit." John pressed his foot down on the gas. "Damned kid."


	11. Chapter 11

"I _saw_ that boy!"

Ed sighed. "What do you want me to do? There wasn't a trace of him in there. Place was clean as a whistle."

"Ed –"

"Don't you think a kid that age would leave some kinda mess? Hell, when Dennis was that age I couldn't walk through the damned house without tripping over his toys."

Jennie blew out a frustrated breath. "Ed . . ."

Suddenly there was the growl of an engine outside. Moments later headlights flashed as a car pulled up next door. The engine cut off.

Jennie scowled and went for the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean jumped out of the car as soon as the Impala pulled to a stop. He was at their room door, thrusting the key into the lock, when the door to the next room burst open.

Heart pounding, he swept through the room, stuffing their gear into a duffel. Then he ran back outside, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, the woman from next door was standing next to the Impala, staring open-mouthed at the small boy huddled against his father's side.

Ignoring her, Dean tossed the duffel into the back, then slid onto the front seat beside his brother.

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

What?! How did little Sammy get in the car, you say? Tune in next week, same Bat-time. Same Bat-channel. Sorry, totally doesn't fit, but couldn't resist. :)


	13. OUR LITTLE MAN - CHAPTER 13

Dean leaned into the back seat and pulled some dry clothes for Sam out of the duffel. With a glance at his father, he turned up the heater and then got his little brother out of his wet clothes and into dry.

It didn't help. Sam shuddered uncontrollably as waves of cold swept over him. Brow creased with worry, Dean curled around him, lending his own body heat to his brother.

Eyes dark with worry, John tugged a blanket into the front seat and tucked it around them both, pulling the boys close as the Impala powered down the road.


	14. Chapter 14

They stopped two towns over and got a room, stopping first at an all-night drugstore to get cold medicine for Sam.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"Quarter past ten." Exhausted, Dean crawled into bed and snuggled up next to Sam, who was already sleeping soundly.

John put the cold medicine on the bedside table. "He needs the next dose at 2am."

Dean yawned. "It's okay, Dad. I'll take care of it."

John's cell rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced over at the bed. Dean was watching him, a resigned expression clouding his face.

Looking back at his son, John ached. He didn't think he'd ever forget the wounded noise Dean had made when Sam had run out into the road in front of the Impala. He'd sounded as if his heart was breaking. John's own had nearly broken with it.

At the memory, John's breath caught in his throat. Eyes burning, struggling for control, he let the call go to voicemail, then turned the cell off and tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

"Dad?"

John cleared his throat and answered the hope in his son's eyes.

"You go to sleep, son. I'll be right here."

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

The story's last chapter is next week. I already know what I want to do with it. Be interesting to see how I fit the new challenge word in.


	15. Chapter 15

Early next morning, dim light crept around the edges of the curtained windows. The room was quiet but for soft, snuffling snores.

The doorknob rattled and the two lumps on the bed resolved into two sleepy-eyed boys. Before Dean could do more than reach for the gun under the bed, the door opened and John humped in an armful of fast food.

" _Dad_?" Sam's voice was suffused with surprise and joy.

"Hey, kiddos." John hip-shut the door and dumped the fragrant bags onto the table. Then, eyes warm, he held out his arms.

Grins huge, the boys ran into them.

END


End file.
